guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdullah Hamid Mohammed Al-Qahtani
For other individuals named '''Al Qahtani', or some variant thereof, see Al Qahtani (disambiguation). Abdullah Hamid Mohammed Al-Qahtani ( ) is a Saudi Arabian citizen who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His detainee ID is 652. US intelligence analysts estimate he was born in 1979, in Mecca. Identity The official documents from the US Department of Defense, and from the Royal Embassy of Saudi Arabia, Washington DC transliterate Al Otaibi's name differently: * His name was transliterated as Abdullah Hamid Al Qahtani on the official lists of names released by the US Department of Defense. * His name was transliterated as Abdullah Hamid Mohammed Al-Qahtan on the press releases from Saudi officials, when he was repatriated on May 19, 2006. * His name was transliterated as Abdullah Al Quatany on the official list of captives whose habeas corpus petitions should be dismissed following their transfer from US custody. * His name was transliterated as Abdullah Hamid Musleh Qahtany on the official list of captives whose habeas corpus petitions should be dismissed following their transfer from US custody. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Hamid Al Qahtani's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 14 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: :The detainee is associated with al Qaida: :#The detainee departed Saudi Arabia in February 2001 and arrived in Afghanistan in August 2001 via Pakistan. :#The detainee worked for al Wafa in its offices in Pakistan and Afghanistan. :#Al Wafa is listed on the U.S. State Department's Terrorist Exclusion list, which identifies it as an organization that has been found to either commit, or incite to commit, a terrorist activity; prepare or plan a terrorist activity; gather information on potential targets for terrorist activity; or provide material support to further terrorist activity. :#While working for al Wafa, the detainee came in contact with one of the leaders of the al Wafa organization. :#This individual has close ties to al Qaida and Usama Bin Laden. :#The detainee worked for the Al Wafa organization. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Hamid Al Qahtani's Administrative Review Board, on 3 June 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention :'a. Commitment :#The detainee departed Saudi Arabia in February 2001 and arrived in Afghanistan in August 2001 via Pakistan. :#Prior to being turned over to U.S. forces, the detainee had $5000 in his possession. The detainee claims that the Afghan troops, which beat him and his cousin, seized $3000 and did not find the other $2000 hidden in his clothes. :'b. Connections/Associations :#The detainee worked for al Wafa in its offices in Pakistan and Afghanistan. :#The detainee was recruited to work for al Wafa in Afghanistan by the leader of al Wafa. :#The same al Wafa leader who recruited the detainee paid for the detainee's travel to Pakistan. :#The same al Wafa leader who recruited the detainee and the detainee's father had been employed together in Saudi Arabia. :#The same al Wafa leader who recruited the detainee has close ties to Usama Bin Laden. :#Al Wafa is listed on the U.S. State Department's Terrorist Exclusion list, which identifies it as an organization that has been found to either commit, or incite to commit, a terrorist activity; prepare or plan a terrorist activity; gather information on potential targets for terrorist activity; or provide material support to further terrorist activity. :#Al Wafa activities in Afghanistan include the purchase of weapons and chemical warfare equipment, suspicious money transactions, providing a cover to smuggle Usama Bin Laden operatives and sympathizers to Afghanistan, knowledge of a possible pending attack against American interests, and providing employment opportunity and cover to Usama Bin Laden connecting operatives. :#In anticipation of the American attack, military training on AK-47's and rocket-propelled grenades was provided in al Wafa's Kabul offices. :#The detainee traveled to Pakistan and Afghanistan with his cousin. :#The detainee and his cousin worked with Mohammed Afgha. :#Mohammed Agha was the liaison between the al Wafa Organization and the Taliban Government. :#The detainee's cousin has issued a Fatwah against the United States. :'''c. Other Relevant Data :#The detainee was offered $800 to $1,000 per month to work for al Wafa. :#Detainee claims his Afghan captors took his passport. :#Detainee had a roll of 20 $100 USD dollar bills when turned over to U.S. Forces. The following primary factors favor release or transfer : Transcript Captive 652 did not attend his Board. But he did meet with his Assisting Military Officer. His Assisting Military Officer summarized his responses to the factors to his Board. The Assisting Military Officer's report on his interview takes place during the Board's unclassified session. The Department of Defense has not indicated why they withheld the transcript from the Board's unclassified session. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. Captive 652's Board's recommendation was unanimous. The redactions concealed the Board's recommendation. Captive 652's Board's considered assessments from the FBI, the CIA, and the Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense for Detainee Affairs. Repatriation The Saudi embassy announced that a Saudi named '''Abdullah Hamid Mohammed Al-Qahtani was one of fifteen Guantanamo captives repatriated to Saudi Arabia on May 19, 2006. References Al Qahtani, Abdullah Hamid Al Qahtani, Abdullah Hamid Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Mecca